


По дороге за пивом

by whisky_soda



Category: Free Fire (2016)
Genre: AU, Bromance, Drama, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: Написано для Фандомной битвы - 2017Бета: Pasht*Американская легенда о черном вертолете гласит, что если за человеком прилетит черный вертолет, то больше никто этого человека не увидит.





	По дороге за пивом

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Фандомной битвы - 2017  
> Бета: Pasht
> 
> *Американская легенда о черном вертолете гласит, что если за человеком прилетит черный вертолет, то больше никто этого человека не увидит.

В аду пел Джон Денвер. Ему подпевали, нескладно вытягивая последние слоги, мыча и перевирая слова. Пахло дешевыми сигаретами, бензином и виски. Над ухом что-то булькало, что-то тыкалось в шею.

— Очнулась, красавица, — пробасили откуда-то сзади. Над головой проплыло сизое облачко. — Я тебе обезболивающее подкинул. Хочешь — прими.

Крис моргнул. Ад ходил ходуном, скрипел, шуршал и сигналил. Боли не было.

— О черт, — прошептал Крис. Он попробовал повернуть голову — в его нос тут же уткнулось что-то стеклянное. Ад качнулся, зашелестел, где-то там, Крис не мог точно сказать, где, раздался визг тормозов и раздраженное гудение.

— Куда ты прешь, — беззлобно пробасил знакомый голос мертвеца. — И это я еще одноглазый. Ты там кстати, как? Олли, вроде, сказал, что тебе грудь прострелили, а не язык.

— Где… — Крис сглотнул. В горле першило. Что-то вновь ударило его по плечу, с бульканьем откатилось и врезалось в локоть. Джон Денвер попросил кого-то позволить ему любить. Крис втянул в себя воздух. — Да выключи ты это, — прохрипел он и с осторожностью, ожидая вспышки притаившейся где-то боли, попробовал двинуть руками, те поддавались с трудом. Крис сделал глубокий вдох. Возможно, подумал Крис, теперь Джон Денвер будет вечно петь одно и то же. Однажды я даже влюблюсь в эту песню, решил он, всматриваясь в темноту, и начну подпевать. «Жизнь позволь посвятить всю…»

— Надо же, красавица встала не с той ноги, — усмехнулся мертвец. Джон Денвер не затыкался.

— Я умер, — констатировал Крис. Он ухватился за что-то постоянно ездившее около него, ощупал. Джек Дэниелс, понял Крис, обезболивающее. Тяжело дыша, он подтянул бутылку к себе. Руки дрожали, и открыть получилось не с первого раза.

— О да, — хохотнули ему в ответ. — Этот чертов скупердяй Олли примчался на своем черном вертолете*, и теперь мы точно мертвы.

— И я в аду. — Пролив на себя виски, Крис сделал глоток и зажмурился. Горло опалило огнем, и он судорожно вздохнул.

— Ад? — голос стал задумчивым. — Странные вы ребята, ирландцы. Я думал, для вас ад… — он откашлялся и фальшиво, но с чувством пропел: — Боже, храни Королеву.

— Да заткнись же, Харон. — Ад качнуло, и часть виски вылилась на шею. Крис чертыхнулся.

— А ты еще и умный оказывается. Ты, кстати, за проезд не заплатил. Так что будешь должен. Олли и мне, как посреднику.

— Олли? 

— Тот еще черт, — с удовольствием протянул мертвец. — Серьезно. Ребят во Вьетнаме доставал с того света. Поговаривали, что он с дьяволом на короткой ноге. Сначала забирал тебя у смерти, а потом вновь отправлял на дискотеку в джунглях. Так они развлекались на пару. — Он замолчал, и ад качнуло куда-то в сторону. Бутылка вылетела из рук Криса, и виски выплеснулось, ударив в нос своим запахом. — Для дезинфекции, конечно, тоже может сойти, — голос стал задумчивым. — Да и эту колымагу давненько не мыли. — Раздался щелчок зажигалки, и табаком запахло еще сильнее. — Я познакомился с Олли там же, во Вьетнаме. Очнулся в гробу, а он рядом стоит. Потом мы встретились в джунглях. И я снова очнулся рядом с Олли. И сейчас открываю глаза, а этот черт улыбается во все свои белые зубы. Он всегда улыбается, — мертвец задумчиво хмыкнул и выдохнул. — Гребаный ангел-хранитель.

— Жастин? — Крис моргнул. Он попробовал опереться на локти и сесть, но грудь сдавило тисками. Он решил, что дело в бинтах. Наверное, это они давили на ребра так, что трудно было дышать. От запаха виски зачесался нос. И Крис попытался повернуться на бок. Ад мелко затрясло.

— Жастин, прекрасная Жастин, — довольно протянул мертвец. — Чиста и невинна, как ангел. И голос такой же. Говорят, весь полицейский участок рыдал от ее показаний. Жаль, я не слышал. — Крис улыбнулся. Он чуть было не рассмеялся, но тут же закашлялся. — Ты особо не дергайся. Олли сказал, что работа надежна. Но проверять это не стоит. Нужно просто доверять Олли, и тогда все будет тип-топ.

— И куда же мы едем? — Тяжело дыша, Крис замер. Он ощупал свою лежанку, обычное одеяло.

— Хм, я бы подбросил тебя до Вальгаллы, или что там у вас, ирландцев, вместо этого. Но дело в том, что у нас все серьезно… — мертвец цокнул языком. 

— Насколько серьезно? — нахмурился Крис. Со стоном он лег на бок и задрал голову. Его маленький ад был кузовом минивэна. Из-за водительского кресла виднелась знакомая лохматая голова. Они ехали где-то в ночи: ни фонарей, ни домов, ни опознавательных знаков. Машина поскрипывала и подпрыгивала на ухабах.

— Как ты и сказал, после всего я обязан на тебе жениться… — Мертвец выпустил облачко дыма.

— Замуж выйти… — фыркнул Крис.

— И как джентльмен, — мертвец проигнорировал замечание, невозмутимо продолжив, — я, конечно же, не буду сбегать от ответственности. Следовательно, я обязан позаботиться о нашем светлом будущем.

— Как обязан?

— Хм, вот интересно, принц своей спящей красавице тоже политическую сводку за сто лет пересказывал, светскую хронику… Медовый месяц в архивах библиотек, — мертвец вздохнул, затянулся и довольно промычал что-то в такт Денверу. — Дело все в том, что Жастин спрятала сокровище и исчезла, не оставив ни карты, ни хлебных крошек. Только легенды. Все остальные, кто имел хоть какое-то отношение к этому, мертвы. И теперь одна половина мерзавцев ищет Жастин, чтобы потом найти сокровище. А другая сразу ищет сокровище. На огонек заглянули твои родственники, много их у тебя, серьезные такие ребята, злопамятные, попробуй тут не стать джентльменом, — мертвец хмыкнул. — Так вот, красавица, наше светлое будущее зависит от того, как быстро кто-нибудь особо догадливый, въедливый, страждущий додумается предложить хорошенькую сумму какому-нибудь санитару и узнает, что полиция по дороге потеряла парочку трупов.

— Ясно, — выдохнул Крис и прикрыл глаза. Джон Денвер пел у него в голове, за спиной пустая бутылка скользила по полу.

— И я не купил пиво, — огорченно выдал мертвец. — Не люблю, знаешь ли, нарушать обещания. Не по-джентльменски это.

— И мы едем за пивом? — улыбнулся Крис.

— И мы едем за пивом, — эхом ответил мертвец. — Тут неподалеку есть частная пивоварня, отличное пиво делает. А то потом кто-нибудь займется спиритизмом, начнет названивать на тот свет, и работы прибавится. Будет ли время для пива?

Крис одобрительно промычал что-то в ответ и усмехнулся. Где-то Джон Денвер продолжал петь. Это была другая песня.


End file.
